


It Takes Avengers

by The Little MerBucky (blue_pointer)



Series: Winteriron Happy Ending [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sex, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Bucky's 100th Birthday, Bucky's sister - Freeform, Celebrations, Childbirth, Coitus Interruptus, Comedy, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Iron Soldier, Iron Winter, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, M/M, Malibu, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pregnant Tony Stark, Pythagoras Switch, Stark babies, Toddlers, Water birth, buckyxtony, panicking bucky, technology-assisted mpreg, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/The%20Little%20MerBucky
Summary: In a universe where Tony and Bucky were high school sweethearts and have finally retired from the Avengers to start a family, it's the eve of Bucky's birthday, and Tony is having a bad night. When the next Stark baby comes early, Tony and Bucky's friends come to the rescue.





	

“Babe,” Tony sighed, waddling back from the kitchen with his mug of decaf. “I know it’s your birthday tomorrow, but I feel like shit. Are you gonna hate me forever if I take a raincheck?”

Bucky opened his arms, helping his nine-month-pregnant husband sit back down on the couch and cuddle against him. Just because their daughter wasn’t inside him didn’t mean he was much more maneuverable than a woman this pregnant would be. “No, honey,” he said, shaking his head. “One birthday out of however many is no big deal.”

“Out of a LOT,” Tony specified. “ **A lot** , not however many. You’re not allowed to have a limited number of birthdays in my hearing, husband mine.”

“Alright, Tony. Alright,” Bucky soothed, burying his face in the back of Tony’s neck. He liked to sit like this, with his arms around Tony, around the full belly of the gestation bag, tucked up tight against Tony’s body like a second skin. He could feel their daughter moving around, getting settled more comfortably in her synthetic womb. Was she dreaming? Could she understand what they were saying?

“I guess if you’re feelin’ like shit there’s no after bedtime show tonight then, huh?” he murmured against Tony’s skin.  

Tony turned to fix him with an accusing stare. “If you even think you’re getting out of adult programming because I’m carrying this unnaturally heavy child for you--”

Bucky covered Tony’s lips with his finger before he could work himself up to a good rant. He didn’t want it upsetting the baby and there was no reason for Tony to be upset either. He smiled slyly at his husband. “Who’s trying to get out of adult programming?” He pulled Tony tighter against him, letting him feel the harbinger of adult programming in his pants.

“Oh.” Tony’s black mood dissipated like smoke. “Well then. Just let me finish my coffee.”

“Mmhmm.” Bucky chuckled, tracing lines down Tony’s shoulder with his lips. He continued to subtly tease while Tony relaxed against him, staring into the fire and sipping his coffee. Eventually his fingers started to massage Bucky’s knee. Then his hand started to slide back, climbing up Bucky’s thigh. He wiggled teasingly against him, bracing himself and lifting his hips just a little to rub his ass against Bucky’s erection.

Bucky chuckled, breathless. “Done with that coffee now?”

“No,” Tony answered quickly. “But I’m ready for my adult programming, lover.”

“Wanna stay out here?”

“Right here,” Tony purred, pushing down his pants before leaning back to tease his husband some more. He loved this room. The flickering fire, sliding glass doors open to the terrace so that the sound and scent of the ocean could drift in. It blended the four elements into a harmony that soothed and stimulated his incessant, lightning quick neural pathway fireworks. It was sensory, it was sensual, it was--really embarrassing to be this gasy when you were trying to work up to sex.

“Whoa, Tony!” Bucky waved his hand in the air. “That was a pretty good one.”

“Sorry, honey.” Tony was mortified. Being pregnant was so undignified. He didn’t know how women did it.

“Aw, who gives a fuck?” His husband blew it off. “I’ve subjected you to enough dutch ovens over the years.”

“Yes you have,” Tony agreed, none too happily.

“You’re just nervous, honey. I told you we should switch to non-dairy creamer for a while, see if that helps.”

“I am Italian,” Tony told him firmly. “I refuse to give up cheese.”

“Okay, fine. But I’m putting almond milk on the next shopping list.”

Tony’s shoulders sagged. “Fine.”

“Now come here, hot stuff,” Bucky whispered, sliding his hands down to massage Tony’s bare hip bones--it wasn’t easy. He had to slip his fingers under the baby bag to do it. But it helped. Reminded Tony that he was still a normal human being underneath.

“Blow me?” he asked, turning pathetic eyes on his husband.

“If that’s what you want, sunshine.”

“Yes. Please?”

Bucky smiled. “You don’t gotta beg.” He kissed Tony’s jaw. “I like havin’ you in my mouth.” Bucky reluctantly let go of Tony to slide around the front of him, kneeling down on the plush carpet. “Sit back and get comfortable, okay?”

“You know, you don’t have to treat me like an invalid.”

“I know.”

“I may be carrying your child, but it’s only in the literal sense.”

“I know.”

“Okay, maybe it’s a little hard to maneuver with this thing strapped to my upper body.”

“Need help?”

“No, but I would like some please.”

“Okay.” Bucky stood up and helped Tony get settled more comfortably on the cushy couch, which was great when you weren’t wearing a 35 pound gestation unit, and more closely resembled quicksand when you were.

Finally, Tony sat back, breathing hard. “This is exhausting.”

“I know, honey,” Bucky told him. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you?” Tony raised a dubious eyebrow.

“You know I feel your pain. The twins at this stage were like live bowling balls dancing on my bladder.”

Tony made a face. “Why did you have to bring up urination?”

“You gotta go now?”

“No,” Tony snapped. “But now it’s on my radar, so I probably will in the middle of sex.”

“That’s fine,” Bucky told him. “We can take a pee break.”

Tony was fairly scowling. “Never used to have to.”

“I know, honey, I know,” Bucky apologized. “Just one on a long list of downsides to having kids.”

“I blame you, you know.”

“I know.” Bucky kissed him gently on the lips.

“Now suck my dick.”

Bucky smirked. “Don’t have to tell me twice.”

Grumpy as Tony was, his cock was hard as ever, curving eagerly toward Bucky’s mouth. He slurped the pre-come from the tip before wrapping his lips around it. “There we go,” Tony sighed. “Much better.” Bucky tangled their fingers together, holding his husband’s hand while he bobbed on his cock. His other hand was soon nudging Tony’s back door. “Yeah,” Tony sighed, throwing his head back against the couch cushions. “In me. Now.”

It was awkward performing oral sex around the swollen curve of the baby bag, but Bucky managed. He’d had months to practice, and Hope had assured them the baby wouldn’t suffer if they had to lift, push, or readjust the prosthesis a little bit here and there. He had to let go of Tony’s hand to hold the curve back in order to swallow him deep, but by then Tony was too far gone to care. The fingers of his opposite hand were thrusting hard into his ass, and he started to writhe, fucking his husband’s mouth. Tony made a lot of noise when the wave crashed over him. Bucky felt like it was a job well done.

While Tony caught his breath, Bucky climbed back onto the couch to slide up against him for cuddles. “Wicked mouth,” Tony panted. “Drinking all my come.”

“Just like always,” Bucky smiled, lifting Tony’s fingers to his lips to kiss them.

“Fuck me?” Tony asked.

“When you’re ready,” Bucky assured him. “Coffee?” He grabbed the cup and handed it to Tony.

“Thanks, babe.” Tony took a sip. “Ever consider a job as a personal assistant? I could really use one.”

“I dunno,” Bucky considered. “How much does it pay?”

Tony smirked, eyes twinkling over the rim of his coffee mug. “As much come as you can drink and the use of my vacation home in Malibu?”

“Malibu?” Bucky made a face. “Isn’t that where all those rich, gay movie stars live?”

Tony nodded.

“I don’t know, Mr. Stark. I was raised with traditional American values.” But he was smirking, slowly losing the act.

“Traditional American values?” Tony opened his eyes wide.  “How terrible.” He grabbed hold of Bucky to pull himself closer. “Let me disabuse you of all your high-standing moral notions.”

“Sounds like fun,” Bucky grinned. “Maybe all I needed my whole life was the right sexual deviant to show me the light.”

“Oh, you found him, sugar.” Tony took his time tracing the cupid’s bow of Bucky’s lips with the tip of his tongue. “Boy did you ever.”

Bucky groaned, plunging his tongue into Tony’s mouth, tasting coffee and the pizza they’d had for dinner and Tony. That sweet, sharp taste of Tony himself. “Want you,” he sighed. There was a kerfuffle as Tony struggled to roll over so that Bucky could mount him. Bucky helped, but it was still awkward as hell.

“God, she’s so heavy!” Tony whined, finally on his knees.

“Here, here.” Bucky grabbed throw cushions and propped up the baby bag, giving Tony’s back a little bit of relief. “Better?”

“A little,” he whimpered.

“Don’t worry, honey,” Bucky reassured him. “Due date is next week. We’re almost there. Five more days.”

“Five more days,” Tony moaned in despair.

“Shh,” Bucky soothed. “It’s gonna be okay.” And then he leaned down to eat his husband’s ass, trying to take Tony’s mind off it. Next time, he would take the third trimester. The constant extra weight was just too hard on Tony’s back. They both had old injuries from their time as superheroes, but so many of Tony’s centered on his back. It wasn’t fair.

“Ohhhh, better,” Tony moaned, pushing back against him. “I love you, baby. Oh god, I love you so much. Love when you put your tongue in me. Hnnn...whoa.”

“Huh?” Bucky stopped to look up.

“I felt something.”

“Okay? Care to elaborate?”

“Is it possible I’m carrying the loch ness monster?”

“Not according to the in utero photos?”

“Well then I think she just started doing the breaststroke in there or something.”

“You feel her moving?” Bucky reached forward to slide his hands over the solid material. It was a little like checking an airbag for a pulse. There was some give, but not much.

“Um. **Yeah**.” Hadn’t he just said that? Tony spent every waking minute (and the sleeping ones, too) with this child strapped to his body. When she moved, he knew about it.

“Okay, don’t get snippy. Babies move around, you know.”

“Are you seriously lecturing ME on what it feels like to wear this thing? Because I’m the one wearing it.”

“I’m just saying--”

“I know what it feels like when she moves around. This was different.”

“Different like how?”

“Like I don’t know. Just different.”

“Okay…” Bucky tried to stay patient with Tony’s short temper. To consider what might be going on. “You wanna stop, check it out?”

“No. I want you to fuck me.”

“Well alright then.”

“Fine." He wasn't really mad. "Get to work.”

Bucky snorted a laugh. “It’s hard to take you seriously when you talk to me like an employee.”

“Alright. Please get to work?”

Bucky chuckled. Tony’s little fit of temper had caused him to go a little soft, but it didn’t take him long to remedy the situation. “Ready?”

“Yes! Please!”

“Has anyone ever told you you’re a little bossy?”

“Bucky, stop teasing!” Tony whined.

He was really desperate if he’d resorted to calling him Bucky. “Okay, okay.” Bucky gave his ass a firm slap before moving into position. After the blowjob just now, Tony was both stretched and lubed. All he had to do was push in. “Ohhhh god!” Bucky groaned. Feeling Tony stretch around him never stopped feeling like heaven.

“Why are you being so gentle?” Tony complained. “Come on, husband. I said work! What do you think this is, your dinner break?”

Bucky tried not to laugh. “Fuck you, Stark,” he snapped, thrusting hard with each word. “You greedy little slut!” But now Bucky’s hips were moving on their own, pistoning in and out. “Gonna fuck you so hard…”

“Yeah. Gimme!” Tony pushed his hips back. “That’s more like it. But harder.” Bucky gripped Tony’s hips roughly, fucked him till his face was buried in the couch cushions, his guttural noises of appreciation muffled. “Yeah, baby,” Tony moaned. “You fuck me so good. God, I love you. You’re so good to me. Don’t deserve you. Oo, I love how you use that stiff--” Tony froze, cutting off in mid sex-ramble.

It took Bucky a minute to realise, lost in the bliss of Tony’s body. _Wait._ “What--what is it, honey?” Should probably stop fucking him long enough to find out.  

“Something’s wrong.” And that wasn’t Tony’s sex voice, that was his Stark the Scientist voice.

 _Oh, shit._ “What? The baby? Is it the baby?” He pulled out, sex forgotten, and moved around to take a look at the status warning panel on the device. “Shit.”

“The red light’s on, isn’t it?” Tony asked, afraid to look.

“The red light’s on. Fuck.” Bucky started to pace, naked from the waist down.

“Sweetheart, calm down. It’s just the red light.”

“I know.” But Bucky couldn’t stop pacing. “With the twins, the red light came on ten times before it was go time.”

“Right. Come here, handsome?” Tony rolled over, reaching for him, and Bucky came running.

“But I don’t like it, Tony.” He perched on the edge of the couch, leaning forward to hold him.

“What’s not to like?” Tony told him, calmly. “If it’s another false alarm, we just take a break for a little bit, wait for the light to turn off. If not, we have our daughter a few days early.”

“Oh my god.” Bucky was close to tears thinking about it.

“Why are you the hysterical one? I’m the one with this thing strapped to my body.”

“I’m sorry, honey,” Bucky apologized, trying to breathe. “You’re right. You’re right.”

“Come here, angel.” Tony tugged him up for a kiss, distracted him for a full count of ten. “Better?” He smoothed Bucky’s hair back, gently combed his fingers through it.

Bucky nodded, then glanced down. “It went out.”

“See?” Tony smiled. “It went out. No harm, no foul.”

Bucky nodded, still not so sure, but…

“Now why don’t you climb up here and fuck me? Slow and easy. Maybe she just didn’t like all the bouncing around we were doing.”

Bucky immediately felt guilty. “I’m sorry, baby.” He kissed Tony. “I’m sorry, little girl,” he told the swell of the suit.

“Oof!” Tony made a face. “She kicked me.”

“Come on, you don’t feel it that strong,” Bucky said.

“Your daughter kicked me and you’re calling me the dramatic one?” Tony sniffed. “I see how it is.”

Bucky chuckled, wrapping his arms around Tony. “Alright, alright. What was that you were saying?” It took a little more maneuvering, but then he was sunk deep in Tony’s ass again, curled around him from behind as he rolled his hips, slow and easy.

Tony sighed. “I wish I could get off on this.”

“You’re such a masochist,” Bucky smiled, pulling Tony’s hair gently. “Want me to stop?”

“Hell no,” Tony said. “But can you go a little faster?” Bucky could and did. “Okay,” Tony sighed. “Better.” Bucky moved to hit him at a better angle, and that helped, too. “Have I ever told you I love you for humoring me? Because I do. And don’t try to tell me you don’t. Ohh, that’s good. That’s--dammit.”

This time Bucky froze. “Did the light just come back on?”

“No. Keep going.”

“Tony.”

“Okay, yes. The light just came back on. But don’t stop this time.”

For Bucky, that was easier said than done. The anxiety of impending childbirth wasn’t exactly sexy.

“You see what you’re doing to your papa, young lady?” Tony scolded his synthetic stomach. “You’re freaking him out. Stop it. _Oh shit!_  The pitch of Tony’s voice jumped up an octave on the last word.

Bucky’s head jerked up in alarm. “What is it?” But he could see for himself now. The light had turned from red to yellow. “Oh shit!”

“Sweetheart, calm down.” Tony tried to keep his voice steady.

“We’re having a baby!” Bucky jumped up from the couch and started running around the living room like a chicken with its head cut off.

Tony sighed, levering himself up to a sitting position. “Bucky bear, put your pants on before the twins get here.”

“Gotta call the twins!” Bucky went running into the kitchen.

Tony sighed, watching his husband panic, reaching for his phone. _Not to worry you, but she’s coming early._ It rang before he could put it down from sending the text.

“For real?” his youngest sister-in-law asked.

“‘Fraid so, Patsy-girl. Code yellow.”

“Okay, we’re on our way.”

“Don’t stress,” Tony told her, still not understanding why he was so calm. “She’ll be here when you get here.”

“What? No way! We’re taking the quinjet.”

Tony was quiet for a minute. Was it a Barnes thing to panic? “Not really sure this constitutes an Avengers emergency, captain.”

There was a static crunch as someone else grabbed the phone. “Are you telling my wife what to do?” Hell had no fury like an actual pregnant woman.

“I would never.”

“Shut it, Stark. We’re on our way.”

“Love you, too, Romanov.” But she was gone.

“You’d better get ready for company, Tony, because everyone’s piling in as we speak,” Patti told him.

“What--no. This was supposed to be family only.”

“Sorry, brother-in-law, you know how these guys get.” Tony sighed.

“Why I haven’t been to a nativity in nearly a century! What fun this will be!” he could hear Thor booming in the background.

 _Oh, god._ “Honey, how much beer do we have left in the fridge?” Tony called out, hoping Bucky could hear him, wherever he was.  

“And tell my brother to calm the fuck down,” Patti was saying, somehow sensing that Bucky was losing his mind. “It’s a girl this time. We know how to do this kinda stuff.”

Tony held back several smart remarks, but just barely. “If you say so, cookie.”

“Okay, hanging up now. Gotta fly.”

“See you soon.” There was an incoming call blinking from Hope. He grabbed it. “Stark here.”

“Well don’t you sound calm.”

“My husband and I take turns losing our minds. It works for us.”

“Lucky you.”

He could hear racing footsteps in the background, and a voice shouting, “Let’s go! Let’s go!”

“Let me guess: Scott?”

“Kind of makes me never want to have our own,” Hope said.

“Listen, you just focus on our army of children first. Once we’re done you’re allowed to think about your own happiness.”

“I’ll tell him that next time he asks when Cassie gets a little brother or sister.”

“You tell him Tony Stark says not for five years at least.”

“I’m going to. Don’t think I won’t.”

“So what’s the ETA from Westwood? An hour?”

“If traffic doesn’t eat us.”

“Here’s hoping.”

“The crew might beat us there. We’ll see you soon.”

“Yup.” Tony hung up, glanced around for his husband. “Sweetheart?” There was a crash from downstairs. Tony squirmed forward on the couch until he could reach the intercom. “Husband, what are you doing in the garage?”

“Looking for pants!” came the panicked reply.

“They’re up here, love.” Speaking of which, Tony rolled off the couch so that he could grab his own before it was too late. He’d just tugged them on when the phone rang again. A number even his tech couldn’t track back to its source. That could only mean one person.

“When my husband arrives, please inform him I am going to kill him.”

“Hey, nice to hear from you, too, Pegs. How are things?”

“Apparently Steve thinks the two of you are incapable of opening a plastic bag without him.”

“Well, it’s a little more complicated than that--” Man, it was fun to tease her.

“Shut up,” she snapped, but he could sense the amusement in her voice. “I’ll be on the first plane out in the morning. In the meantime…”

“Tell him he’s a dead man. Got it.”

“Your cooperation is much appreciated.”

“Always a pleasure to hear from you, Peggy. Especially when it’s not orders.”

“Congratulations, Tony. I’m sure everything will be fine.”

“Thanks.”

After he hung up, Bucky finally wandered back upstairs, his shins bruised and bleeding from multiple small cuts. Tony clucked at him and shook his head. “Did you forget how to walk?”

Instead of grabbing his pants from Tony, Bucky walked over and embraced him desperately.

“Hope says she and the crew should be here in about an hour.” Bucky still didn’t reply. “Do I need to worry about you?” Tony asked. Bucky shook his head no. “Put your pants on, cupcake. The twins are probably in Arizona by now.” Bucky finally did, but then he was right back to clinging to Tony again. “Soon as they get here, we can go relax in the birthing room. Okay?” Bucky nodded. “Steve’s on his way. Peggy was pissed as hell.”

Bucky finally looked up at that. “He’s flying?”

“Apparently. And we’re about to have fifteen houseguests. Wanna get the extra bedrooms ready?”

“No.”

“Come on.” Tony took his hand and led him upstairs. “Maybe it’ll take your mind off it.”

They’d aired out and changed the linen in three of the rooms before a red glow came zipping up the 101 and right into their driveway. It was good timing, too, because one of the boys had just woken up. “Daddy!”

“I’ve got him,” Bucky told Tony, heading to the twins’ room. Tony waddled downstairs to greet the babysitters.

“Took you long enough,” he teased.

“Three thousand miles in thirty minutes? I want to know who can do better.” Pietro put his hands on his hips, trying to cover the fact he was soaked in sweat.

“Don’t look now,” Tony said. “But your shoes are on fire.” At least, what was left of them. Wanda used her powers to snuff out the flames.

“How are you?” she asked him, walking forward, eyeing the gestation bag like it was a bomb about to go off.

“We’re...you know. Panicking.”

“You look calm,” Pietro said, smirking.

“You haven’t seen my husband.”

“Where is he?” Wanda asked.

“Theeere she is,” Bucky was telling AJ, pointing at them from the top of the curving staircase. “See? I told you Auntie Wanda was coming to see you.”

“Wanda!” AJ reached for her with chubby hands. Two years old and already the ladies’ man. She ran to greet him with a wide smile.

“Steven?” Pietro asked Tony.

“Still asleep, if we’re lucky,” Tony said.

Pietro nodded. “Food?” The carb loading he had to do after a sprint like that would probably require several trips to the market. But considering Thor was on his way, that was inevitable.

“Help yourself to the fridge,” Tony told him. While Wanda cuddled and coddled their eldest and Pietro ate everything in sight, Tony waddled over to his husband. “Feeling better?”

“No.” Bucky eyed the yellow light on Tony’s chest nervously. “You?”

Tony took him by the hand, towing him toward the converted lab. “Come on, lover. Let’s enjoy what peace and quiet we have left.”

 

*

 

The water was warm, and the circulatory filter felt almost like a gentle jacuzzi jet. Bucky sat with his back against the edge of the shallow pool, cradling Tony against him. On the outside, Tony was cool as a cucumber, but Bucky could feel his heartbeat, and he was way more nervous than he looked. He bent to kiss Tony’s cheek, giving him a little squeeze. All around them in the lab, Hope’s staff buzzed about in near-silence, letting the couple have their private moment while conditions inside the birthing pod became optimal. The light on Tony’s chest was green.

Finally, Hope came striding in with a confident smile. “I left Scott upstairs with your babysitters,” she told them. “He could use a chaperone or two.”

Bucky smiled nervously up at her. “Hi there.”

“Hi yourself,” she said, walking over. “How are the two of you holding up?”

“Never thought I’d see the day I’d be welcoming a Pym into one of my labs,” Tony grunted without opening his eyes.

“So pretty normal,” she observed.

Bucky nodded. “Pretty normal.”

“Great. Let’s get started.” While she changed into scrubs, the chief surgeon laid out the special tools.

“I don’t want anything sharp near me,” Tony protested.

“Come on, honey,” Bucky soothed, petting a hand over Tony’s hair. “You remember how this works. They have to open it up the right way, so there’s no sharp edges when she comes out.”

Tony sighed. “Hold me.”

Bucky smiled gently. “What do you think I’ve been doing, Stark?”

“Okay.” Tony shut his eyes. “I may be panicking a little.”

“Do you want music?” Hope asked, returning to the edge of the big tub.

Tony glanced up at Bucky, looking pitiful.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., play Led Zeppelin IV, beginning with track 2.” Bucky glanced around the room. “Hope everyone loves classic rock as much as my husband.” They were professionals, and Tony and Bucky were their prime lab rats. None of them protested.

Sarah Virginia Stark was born to the tune of “Four Sticks”, drifting gently out of her synthetic womb shortly after the doctor carefully burst the seams at the bottom of the gestation bag. It was terrifying to Tony, to feel the thick wall suddenly go slack against his abdomen, to watch the cloud of amniotic fluid color the water, to feel the life he’d been sheltering against his own body simply slip out and away from him. He clutched Bucky’s hands, desperate, felt his knuckles crack, gritted his teeth so he wouldn’t scream or shout something in panic.

He watched the doctor gently catch their daughter as she drifted out, cradle her on her forearm and carefully lift her out of the water. Then he watched as his daughter took her first breath. “Oh my god, Tony.” Bucky was crying like a waterfall. “She’s so beautiful.” The doctor handed her to him so that she could cut the umbilical cord, and Tony’s vision blurred. Something tiny and perfect was tucked in the curve of his elbow, and he could feel his husband’s arm beneath his, cradling them both.

“Congratulations, daddies,” Hope smiled, bending over the edge of the pool. “You have a healthy baby girl.” Of course the crew wanted to take her right away and do all of their measurements, take down their data, but Hope let them hold her for a few minutes first.

Tony blinked away the tears, watched his daughter yawn, laughed softly. “She looks like Ed Asner.”

“Shut your mouth,” Bucky chided gently. “She looks like your mom.”

Oh god, it was true. Now that Bucky said it, he could see she had his mother’s nose and high arching eyebrows. “She has your lips, though,” he said, smiling.

“Too bad.” Bucky kissed his cheek. “Yours are nicer.”

“Now don’t let’s argue in front of our newborn,” Tony mock-scolded him.

“Alright, you win,” Bucky grinned against the back of his neck. “I forgot: you’re always right anyway.”

“Damn right I’m always right,” Tony told him.

 

*

 

The doctors were still taking their stats on the baby when there came a crash from the third floor. “Sunroof,” Bucky groaned.

“That boy has no chill,” Tony scowled. From upstairs, the siren wail of a toddler started up. “Dammit.”

Bucky sighed. “I’ll go see what needs fixing.” But before he’d fully dried off, Steve came running into the room, his wild hair an exact replica of his namesake’s, whom he was carrying in his arms, suit and all.

“Rogers, get my son away from that suit that’s just flown three thousand miles through bird shit, L.A. smog and god knows what else.”

Wanda hovered behind him. “I tried to stop him, Tony--”

“It’s fine,” Bucky told her, walking over to slip Stevie carefully out of Steve’s grip.

“Did I miss it?” Steve asked. “Is the baby born?”

“Go change,” Bucky suggested. “Then you can come meet her.”

“Oh my gosh!” Steve ran in place for a second before scrambling off to get out of the suit.

“Wanda, make sure he doesn’t break anything else, would you?”

“I’m on it.”

 

*

 

It wasn’t long after that the rest of the team arrived, which was good. Nat and Patti took control of the situation, and the damage was kept to a minimum. While Nat gave everyone jobs and barked orders, Patti snuck into the lab to meet her niece. Both of them were out of the pool now, dried and dressed, hovering around the doctors as they finished up.

Patti hugged the proud fathers first, pinching Bucky’s cheek and kissing Tony’s. When she saw little Sarah, her blue eyes grew wide. “Oh my god, Bucky, she’s a little angel! Let me hold her?”

“Hey, I’m next,” he told her. “You get her when it’s feeding time.”

Though Nat had won the game of rock, paper, scissors that had decided which one of them would be pregnant first, Patti had not been content to sit idly by and live vicariously through her wife’s first pregnancy. She’d been planning to start hormones in Nat’s third trimester so that they could both breastfeed, but then it occurred to her: she could practice on her next niece or nephew.

Tony kept saying it was weird that Bucky’s sisters were playing wet nurse to their kids, but Bucky was fine with it. Better his sisters than some stranger. And, honestly, nothing could be weirder than watching Becky breastfeeding both twins at once while going over reports from the Army Corps of Engineers and making notes. He knew his sisters weren’t likely to be still breastfeeding or pregnant next time he and Tony had a baby, so he was going to take advantage of it while he could.

By the time they got back to the living room, hot food was ready with more on the stove, the room was warm enough to have a newborn sleeping in, and everyone was keeping sound to a minimum, which was impressive when you considered that everyone included Thor, Clint, **and** Steve Rogers. Everyone tiptoed over to peek into the basket they’d tucked her into after swaddling. “A fine specimen for a Midgardian,” Thor pronounced. “She will grow to be a great warrior.”

“Jesus, I hope not.” But Tony got disapproving looks from both Nat and Patti for that remark.

“She’s way cuter than both of you,” Clint declared. “Lucky kid.”

“Do you think Hope will let me take a look at their notes?” Bruce asked.

“Good luck, Banner. I had to sign that nondisclosure agreement in blood.”

“She’s so little,” Steve smiled down at her.

“Yeah, someone who’s actually shorter than you,” Tony smirked. “Oh, before I forget, your wife says you’re a dead man.” He smiled dazzlingly at Steve.

“Bad news,” Scott walked into the room with a toddler on each hip. “I’m gonna have to borrow these guys for a year or two. I think I’m in love.”

“Get your hands off my children, Lang.” Tony turned his disappointed glare on the Maximoff twins who were too busy eating to guard his children from baby-crazed Pyms. 

“Pay no attention to my husband,” Bucky told him, walking over to take AJ off Scott's hands before the toddler could rob him of all of his Pymtech.

AJ was very displeased when Bucky wrested Scott’s bluetooth from his greedy little fist and handed it back to its owner. “Papa, NO!” AJ scolded him, aiming a chubby hand at his face.

Bucky sighed. “Tony, tell your son that it’s not okay to hit me whenever he’s busted.”

“Hey there, handsome.” Nat came running over to distract before a toddler tantrum could happen. “Lookit what I have for you.” She held up her phone, wiggling it tantalizingly in reach.

 _“Choudai!”_ AJ reached out, snatching for it.

“Japanese?” Nat glanced up at Bucky.

Bucky shrugged. “When we let them choose what to watch on youtube, they always go back to Pythagoras Switch. Rube Goldberg devices are big at our house.”

“Trust Stark’s kids to speak multiple languages,” Clint snarked.

“Because that’s a useless life skill,” Nat shot him a look.

The unmistakable crying of a newborn baby silenced the room. Tony reached into the bassinet to pick her up. “I don’t know what’s wrong,” he said, when she didn’t quiet down after a minute. He looked at Bucky, panicked.

“Gimme,” Patti walked over, already unbuttoning her shirt. All of the men but Bucky swiftly averted their eyes. Nat joined her on a chair by the window, and the two of them sat holding the baby between them, watching her nurse.

“Well, that wasn’t awkward at all,” Tony announced.

“Hey,” Bucky told him. “Problem solved.” With the baby quiet again, everyone started to relax. Dishes of food were passed around, as well as drinks.

Suddenly Steve was using a spoon to bang on his glass of champagne. “I’d like to make a toast.” He grinned. “To the happy dads, and their beautiful baby girl. And to Bucky, my best pal in the world, who just turned 43 eight minutes ago.” He raised his glass. “Happy Birthday, Buck.”

“This is indeed a felicitous occasion!” Thor declared, raising his beer stein. “To the Iron Men and their offspring! Good health, long life, and many glorious battles!”

“Okay, on the count of three,” Bruce called out. And everyone sang happy birthday while Bucky tried to hide behind his plate of pasta.

“Speech!” Clint called out with a devious smile. The toddlers echoed him, and others soon followed.

Bucky sighed, setting down his plate. “Okay, so it’s my birthday, but honestly tonight is all about my amazing husband, who carried this tiny angel around for the last nine months--even when his back hurt--and was totally calm tonight when she decided to come early, and I lost my shit--mind.” He glanced nervously at the twins. “Lost my mind.”

“Shit,” Stevie repeated, grinning.

“Shit!” AJ agreed.

Bucky closed his eyes. “Dammit.” It only egged them on when everyone laughed.

Tony came up behind him, wrapping an arm around Bucky. “Don’t act like they didn’t already know that word, angel-face,” he smiled. “Oh. And Happy Birthday.” He grabbed Bucky and dipped him, kissing him like the cameras were on--which they were, but not for this.

“Tony, your back,” Bucky frowned, when his husband finally let him up for air.

“Later: you, me, heating pads, massage oil,” Tony whispered, then hid a grimace of pain as he straightened back up.

“Like I said,” Bucky smiled at their gathered friends and family. “I have the best husband in the world.”

“So if you got a new baby for your birthday this year,” Clint wanted to know, “how’s he gonna top this next year?”

“Keep talking, Barton,” Tony smirked. “Remember when you suggested I install trap doors at the Tower for secret escape routes?”

Everyone laughed when Clint quickly moved to take a seat on the couch.

Nat stood. “Okay, everyone. It’s after midnight and the baby is sleeping.” She glanced over at Scott and Hope, who still had the twins. “Big boys should be sleeping. And dads are tired. Let’s pack it in.”

Bucky watched, awed, as everyone pulled together to get the twins to bed and clean up the mess all over their living room. “You.” Nat was suddenly in their faces. “To bed.”

“But I--”

“That’s an order, Barnes.” She turned to look at Tony, who was half-asleep leaning on Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky sighed. “I promise to be a better host tomorrow.” He glanced over his shoulder at his tiny daughter sleeping on his baby sister’s bare breasts. So many conflicting emotions about that mental image.

“I’ll bring her to your room in a minute,” Nat promised.

“Okay.” Bucky supposed he didn’t have a choice.

She kissed him on the cheek before he left. “Happy Birthday, dad.”

He smiled and hugged her one-armed. “Thanks for taking over, Nat.”

 

*

 

In their California King-sized bed, there was room for Tony, Bucky, and Sarah’s bassinet. Tony was fast asleep, exhausted past the point of insomnia, but Bucky couldn’t stop checking to make sure the baby was okay. She wasn’t asleep every time, but even when she lay there with her eyes open, she was the quietest baby he’d ever seen. It was freaking him out.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., can you bring in the sound of the waves from outside?”

“Of course, Sir,” the AI replied, and suddenly their bedroom filled with the soothing sounds of the ocean at night. Bucky watched Sarah as her eyes slowly closed of their own accord.

“Welcome to the world, baby girl,” he whispered, stroking his fingers gently over her tiny tummy.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic includes Bucky's baby sister Patti, who some may recognize from my stucky fics. In this a/u, she joins the Avengers as Captain America while Steve is busy flying his own Stark-made suit, having remained small. Peggy heads up the Avengers initiative. Patti and Nat are a couple, and Bucky and Tony rescued Nat from the Red Room before she graduated, so she was never sterilized. Jan Van Dyne divorced Hank Pym when he got abusive, and started her own tech firm which rivals both Pym Tech and Stark Industries. She runs the company with her daughter, Hope. Anthony Jr. and Steven Stark are two years old when this takes place. There is a lot more to this universe than winteriron fluff, so if I forgot anything or if you're curious, please ask.
> 
> Also, if you have no idea what in the hell Pythagoras Switch is, watch [this](https://vimeo.com/13420214) immediately.
> 
> Track 2 on Led Zeppelin IV is [Rock and Roll](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bv_ALKkTjQ), but the baby is born to [Four Sticks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyZc2Xqav_4).


End file.
